Need You Now
by sillyemogrlX4
Summary: One-Shot about Sasuke


_Picture perfect memories' _

_Scattered all around the floor _

_Reaching' for the phone, _

'_Cause I can't fight it anymore_

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?_

_For me it happens all the time_

A young woman around the age of 17 sat on her bedroom floor staring at the scattered pictures of her and the man she once called her lover. She lost him in a fight they had; it was completely stupid but his pride got the best of him. He just left. Her eyes scanned over her favorite of the memories she held. Her most favorite the day he asked her to be his girlfriend at nine years old they made the stupidest cutest promises they ever had; he promised that when they got older that he was going to make her his wife.

_~flashback~_

_The young nine year olds playing in the backyard of the boy's house looked around to see if their parents were watching._

"_Hey, Sammie?" "Yeah Sasuke?" "Um…. Well I was wondering if that when we get older if you would marry me." _

_Sammie smiled real big and said she would. Sasuke also smiled big and kissed her cheek and a flash went off. There stood Itachi with a camera and a Cheshire grin. _

_Running into the house he yells _

"_Hey look at what I caught Sasuke doing!"_

_~end~_

Sammie laughed bitterly and reached for her cell phone she was going to call Sasuke. The phone rang 3 times when his answering machine picked up.

"Hey, Sasuke it's Sammie umm I know I said I wouldn't call but I- *sigh* I'm sorry but I'm all alone and I need you now."

_Another shot of whiskey _

_Can't stop looking at the door _

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in _

_The way did before_

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?_

_For me it happens all the time_

Sasuke sat at the bar drinking another shot of whiskey. Even though he was underage Itachi got the bar tender to serve him. Itachi told Sasuke he was an idiot and should apologize to the girl but still Sasuke refused. His pride just kept getting the best of him. He knew he was wrong and he knew what he needed to do but his damned Uchiha pride got the best of his goddamned mind. He kept staring at the clubs door wishing Sammie would come sweeping in the door like she did before the break up. He felt like a fool letting her go but he wasn't thinking, he never was she clouded his mind all the goddamned time. Not being able to take it anymore Sasuke picked up his phone and called his ex-girlfriend Sammie. All he got was the answering machine.

'_Hey you reached Samantha Lily Ryan Nara sorry I can't come to the phone right now leave your info and I'll get back to ya!'_

"Sammie hey its Sasuke um I know I shouldn't be calling but I'm a little drunk and I'm so sorry for what happened and I need you now."

_Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all_

The two lovers stood in front of each other and Sammie caved she clung to Sasuke and began to cry. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her small frame and buried his face in her hair. He mumbled sweet nothings into her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm so sorry baby I was such a fool to let, someone as special and wonderful as you, go. Oh Sammie baby please for give me."

Sammie only cried harder and nodded her head that was buried in his navy blue tee-shirt. Her soft red hair drenched from the rain they were in her amethyst eyes shone in the light as the two started to walk home. Sasuke suddenly stopped. Sammie looked back at him.

"Sasuke?"

He smiled lightly and dropped to one knee pulling out a small velvet box. Taking a deep breath Sasuke asked the question he wanted to ask since they turned 17.

"Samantha Lily Ryan Nara will you do me the honor of being my wife and making me the happiest man on earth? Sammie baby will you marry me?"

Sammie's breath caught in her throat and tears sprang back into her eyes.

"YES!"

She flung her self at Sasuke and kissed him hard. Sasuke chuckled and slipped the ring on her finger. He kissed her again and soon found them hearing a click.

"Can't wait to tell mom and dad what I just saw."

They watched Itachi run off with his camera and the two lovers were dumbfounded. Sammie was wondering how her parents were gonna react to her and Sasuke getting married she couldn't wait to tell Shikamaru.

_~Fin~_


End file.
